


Catorce de Julio.

by Nishma



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicidio, Época Moderna
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire y Enjolras son dos estudiantes que se encuentran por casualidad un atardecer y hacen un pacto con fecha de vencimiento el catorce de julio de ese mismo año.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catorce de Julio.

**Author's Note:**

> Era una madrugada en la que no podía dormir y acabé escribiendo mi primer fic de mi nueva OTP. Espero que no sea el último.

Sentado en una esquina de la cafetería Musain con un vaso de cartón que en vez de café llevaba whisky, o coñac (ventajas de conocer a la dependienta) Grantaire observaba, por no decir que se tragaba con los ojos, al chico de rojo en la otra punta del local. El rubio hablaba del poder, de los derechos y de los corruptos que eran los gobernantes del país. Nada nuevo. Sin embargo, lo atrayente de aquello era la pasión con la que lo decía, la fuerza y la convicción de sus palabras. Porque así era Enjolras. Era un chico con ideales y metas marcados, lo que quería lo proponía, lo llevaba a cabo y lo cumplía. Era su don. Y eso era lo que admiraba Grantaire de él, (aparte de sus dibujables rizos dorados, su perfil, el sonido de su voz y mil cosas más).

Pero a Grantaire no le importaba nada de aquella política. Si estaba allí era por otra cosa. Él no defendía los valores del grupo de debate universitario de Les Amis. Es más, hacía tres meses ni siquiera sabía que existían aun estando en la misma universidad. Grantaire estaba allí por la voz de Enjolras. Nada más. La voz que le había salvado.

Un catorce de abril, Grantaire y Enjolras se conocieron. Pero no de una manera habitual. Fue peculiar, como ellos.

Grantaire era un fracasado, o eso pensaba, apenas podía pagarse la matrícula y el piso, suspendía porque sus profesores no entendían su arte; y la gente no lo compraba por la misma razón (y tal vez porque de una manera desesperada sobrepasaba el precio lógico). Enjolras, por otra parte, era un triunfador en la vida, no tenía problemas económicos, aunque no fuera el mejor de su promoción, los profesores estaban encantados con él. Tenía amigos, su grupo de debate era conocido en casi todo el país. 

Grantaire era la oscuridad, y Enjolras y sus rizos dorados, la luz.

Y un día el destino decidió juntarlos.

Grantaire había acudido al alcohol para deshacer sus penas, Enjolras acudía a sonrisas falsas para deshacer su soledad. Pues no todo era felicidad en su vida. Enjolras combatía la soledad con más soledad. Grantaire quería combatir toda su vida con el suicidio. Había escuchado que ese puente era famoso por ser el principal escenario del final de la vida de muchas personas. Y Grantaire quería protagonizarlo. Lo que no se esperaba fue que tuviera espectadores. En concreto uno.

Grantaire estaba sentado en la barandilla del puente, con los pies colgando y una botella de ron casi acabada. Cuando la terminara, pues no iba a desperdiciarla, la tiraría al río, y luego iría él. Aunque la botella apenas bajaba. Tal vez fuera porque Grantaire ya no necesitaba estar más borracho o porque en realidad no quería acabar con la botella que tanto le había costado y con su vida, si eso.

De repente escuchó una voz. Le sonó a libertad y a color rojo.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

Aquel rubio que buscaba soledad, acababa de encontrar su antónimo.

—Hasta que me quede ron puedes.

El rubio sabía quién era. De vista, pero sobre todo por sus lienzos. No era muy entendido en arte, hasta podía decir que lo detestaba, pero una vez le cautivó un cuadro suyo que vio en una facultad cuando iba a ir a dar un discurso. Un cuadro así no se olvidaba, al igual que su autor.

—¿Buscando inspiración?

Grantaire rio y cuando fue a beber de la botella, prefirió dejarla donde estaba.

—Algo así.

—Entiendo. Esperaba estar sólo aquí.

Grantaire le miró, fijamente. Le dieron ganas de dibujar esos rizos dorados, parecían rayos de sol. Era Apolo.

—¿Por algo en concreto? Yo me iba ya…en cuanto acabara la botella.

Miró la botella con dudas. ¿Debía darle los últimos tragos al rubio y culparle de su suicidio durante la caída? ¿Tan cobarde era? Le tentó la idea. Y le ofreció la botella. Pero el chico la rechazó, “no bebo, gracias”, le respondió. Entonces la luz del atardecer atravesó en el ángulo perfecto el pelo rubio y a Grantaire le picaron las manos. Necesitaba dibujarle.

—En realidad cuando acabara la botella tenía pensado acabar con algo más.

Miró al río, con ganas, y miedo. Y Enjolras entendió. Entendió porque a él también se le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza muchas veces. Luchaba por la libertad, los derechos y el confort de todo un país, ¿pero alguien luchaba por él? Enjolras se sentía sólo. Mucho. Por las noches dormía con la radio encendida, por la mañana la dejaba puesta. Siempre iba a coger el metro en las horas punta. Para no sentirse solo, pero siempre estaba solo. Ni las salidas con Courfeyrac, ni las noches en casa de Combeferre le quitaban esa oscura soledad del corazón. En sus veintidós años nunca se había sentido peor. Por eso entendió a Grantaire. Porque sabía cómo se sentía, cuánto dolía y cómo costaba detener aquello. Grantaire usaba el alcohol, él usaba las palabras a terceros, palabras que no servían para él.

—¿Puedes esperar al catorce de julio? Habrá acabado la campaña electoral universitaria, y estaré libre. Por fin. Déjame acabar contigo.

Y Grantaire le miró, y Enjolras le correspondió. Y en sus miradas estalló una revolución. Revolución de sentimientos y creencias. Una revolución que no acabaría con facilidad.

—Guardaré el ron para ese día.

Y así fue. Al lado de la pata de la silla en la que estaba sentado Grantaire había una bolsa de plástico con una botella de ron casi acabada. Era catorce de julio, había llegado el día.

Al principio habían evitado toparse, pero una vez conscientes de la existencia del otro, les fue imposible. Empezaron hablando en mitad de la universidad, en alguna esquina entre sus facultades. Luego comenzaron a comer juntos y siguieron quedando en el Café Musain. Continuaron quedándose a dormir en casa de Grantaire, hasta que no pudo pagar más el alquiler y se mudó con Enjolras. Ahí empezó la verdadera relación. Un nueve de junio.

Grantaire cocinaba, Enjolras pagaba y limpiaba. Grantaire iluminaba la casa, arreglaba los grifos y bombillas y decoraba las paredes con retratos de Enjolras. Ambos dormían en el sofá, o en el balcón sobre una manta cuando empezó a hacer calor. Un día tiraron la tele por la ventana, gastaba mucha luz, y otro día dejaron en repetición “La Marsellesa” a todo volumen y se fueron a pasar el día en el campo.

Un veintisiete de mayo, unas de las últimas noches en casa de Grantaire, descubrieron que dormir juntos, tocando piel con piel no era tan malo. Y un veintinueve descubrieron que dormir abrazados era ahorrar calefacción.

Un catorce de junio, como recordatorio y cuenta atrás, Grantaire besó a Enjolras. Y Enjolras le correspondió y dejó de sentirse solo. Y durante ese último mes cuando Enjolras se sentía sólo o Grantaire no tenía dinero para más alcohol recurrían a los besos (y caricias, descubrimiento del veintitrés de junio) para acabar con el dolor que acabaría finalmente un catorce de julio.

Y ese catorce de julio había llegado. Y Enjolras ya había acabado. Sin más dilación, Grantaire se levantó y cogió la bolsa. Enjolras dejó al mando a Combeferre y le dijo a Jehan, cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta, que no le esperara, que iba a salir para volver tarde.

En la puerta se encontró con Grantaire. Eran las nueve de la noche y aún no había anochecido, así que se esperaron un poco para cogerse de la mano.

—Nos quedan tres horas.

—Lo sé.

—Y me quedan doce euros. ¿Cenamos?

Grantaire asintió.

Acabaron comiendo en un restaurante de calle, la típica comida basura, qué más daba, si todo iba a acabar en tres horas. Ahora dos y media.

Fueron un parque hasta que le quedaron una hora. Allí no hicieron nada más que estar sentados en el césped. Observaban a la gente pasar, los perros y algún que otro murciélago despistado. A lo lejos sonaron las campanas de alguna iglesia. Eran las once, era la hora de irse.

—¿Me permites elegir el lugar? —Preguntó Grantaire cogiéndole de la mano. Enjolras sólo asintió y se dejó llevar.

Grantaire le llevó por las calles de París, por la orilla del Sena, por callejones con alma y recuerdos revolucionarios, como ellos. Entonces pararon y Grantaire se volvió y le miró.

—Cierra los ojos—ordenó. Y Enjolras le obedeció.

Caminaron un poco más, subieron unas escaleras y Grantaire se paró. El Sena sonaba frente a ellos, Grantaire lo miraba, Enjolras lo escuchaba y lo olía. Grantaire sacó la botella de la bolsa y le dio un trago, luego se la colocó a Enjolras en los labios y este, aunque no bebiera alcohol, bebió y se la acabó, sin abrir los ojos en ningún momento. Sonaron más campanas, pero ya ninguno de los dos las contó.

Grantaire dio un tirón a la mano de Enjolras, y este lo entendió, y como si se hubiesen sincronizado, o lo hubieran esperado durante mucho tiempo, ambos dieron un paso al frente. Y cayeron. Durante la caía Enjolras apretó la mano de Grantaire y Grantaire apretó la mano de Enjolras. Grantaire tocó fondo primero, sobre él cayó Enjolras. Fueron sólo tres metros. Los peores tres metros de sus vidas. Tres metros donde Enjolras se arrepintió de haber dado ese paso. Tres metros que acabaron en tierra, y él vivo. Abrió los ojos, el Sena pasaba a escasos dos metros de ellos. Miró hacia arriba, había a tres metros unas escaleras de piedra. Miró a Grantaire, en el suelo, sentado, mirándole.

—¿Por qué?

—No podía permitir que murieras. No al lado de alguien como yo.

Enjolras comenzó a reírse, tal vez sería el alcohol, si no bebía era porque se le subía muy rápido. Gateó hasta Grantaire y se apoyó en su hombro.

—Yo tampoco hubiera dejado que murieras. No ahora que vi que no estaba sólo, no ahora que vi que en realidad, tú, R., eres más maravilloso de lo que piensas.

Grantaire le miró, y por primera vez deseó estar sobrio para ver en su esplendor a Enjolras. También, por primera vez, le besó sin la excusa de necesitar alcohol. Le besó porque quería, porque le apetecía, porque sus labios le picaban.

—Me arrepentí en el momento que me apretaste la mano.

—Lo siento.

—No. No lo sientas. Hiciste bien, al final fuiste tú el que me salvaste a mí. El Enjolras de hace diez minutos está muerto. Ahora renací, como los fénix.

—Renacimos.

Corrigió Grantaire. Enjolras se limitó a curvar las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, formando una sonrisa, algo raro en él.

—¿Y sabes lo mejor? Podemos morir y renacer una y otra vez. Podemos dejar de ser ese Enjolras y ese Grantaire que detestamos cuantas veces queramos.

—Cada catorce de cada mes.

—Sí, pero juntos.

Grantaire sonrió en acuerdo, y lo acercó a él, el suelo de la rivera del Sena no estaba tan mal. Era un catorce de julio, quedaban catorce minutos para que acabara el día y a ellos les quedaba un mes justo para volver a acabar. (Y renacer).


End file.
